The objectives of this study are to characterize and contrast the pharmacokinetics of F-ara-A and to examine the metabolites formed from F-ara-A given orally and intravenously. F-ara-A is effective in preventing DNA synthesis and has anti-tumor activity in lymphoproliferative malignancies.